D.C. by Night
|price = Print: $18.99 PDF: $10.99 }} D.C. by Night is a city sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade about the Kindred influence in Washington, D.C. and the attempted influences of other supernaturals and vampire hunters. Summary : From the White Wolf Catalog: :D.C. by Night :Washington, D.C., a city born of the swamps, offers vampires a treasure beyond all measure: power. In this place where even mortals have might once undreamed of, the undead strive for influence that their peers can only envy. The best try, but only the most devilish succeed. :The Capital fears more than just vampiric politics, though. The Kindred fight gun battles in the Southeast; drive off werewolves, mages, and others who covet their dominance; and clash with the many vampire hunters who call the city home. D.C is a dangerous place for the undead, but its rewards outweigh its dangers. :D.C. by Night'' includes:'' :*''The dark history of Washington D.C. and the dread vampires who have battled for its treasures'' :*''The many extraordinary sites found in the city'' :*''Enough story seeds to take a troupe in any direction it wants to go'' Contents Chapter One: Introduction A short story, "Power Games", an overview of the book, notes on the vampires and clans who hold power, the mortal power structure, and how to get to D.C. and get around it. Chapter Two: History The mortal and damned history of D.C, beginning the initial Brujah claim of the city through the change of power to the Tremere's bid for power during the Civil War to the coming and eventual triumph of the Ventrue. Chapter Three: Geography A full description of the diverse city of Washington, the surrounding areas, the kindred (and supernaturals) that call each spot home, and the areas considered Elysium. Chapter Four: The Damned A breakdown of each clan's influence and place in Washington politics and city life. Most powerful include the Brujah, Gangrel, Malkavians, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere, and Ventrue. The Followers of Set and Lasombra also hold some influence. There are also notes on the Sabbat's people in what is considered a Camarilla city. Chapter Five: Circles Within Circles A breakdown of the factions, coteries, and gangs within the city, including relationships to other groups. This also includes information on the Garou and mage influences in Washington. Chapter Six: Running the City Ideas for chronicles both major and minor, as well as typical moods and themes for a Washington campaign. Background Information Some print runs accidentally labelled this as production code WW 02210, which is the production number for Los Angeles by Night. The ISBN code was similarly misprinted. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Marcus Vitel - Prince of Washington, D.C. Although he appears Ventrue, he actually belongs to another clan... * Peter Dorfman - Tremere Pontifex for Washington * Arthur Carroll - Brujah who was the first Prince of Washington * Marissa - Former Pontifex of Washington who claimed Princedom in D.C. during the Civil War and ruled for nearly a century * Dorian Adams - "The Old Bat of Washington" * Edward Walker - former ally of Prince Marissa * Hans Schmidt - a former Nazi scientist Embraced into Clan Tremere Terminology Elysium (VTM), Pontifex, Sept of Awakening Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1995 releases